the_champion_crewfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3.1
Summary Valentine Hardgrove is sitting in her office drinking a glass of wine. The door opens and Scott, Ryker, and Aaron all walk into her office. They sit across from her at her desk, and Valentine pours each of them a shot of grape wine. Scott makes a joke saying he's not 18 and can't drink yet, but Valentine doesn't realize it was a joke and informs him that since the United States has fallen and there's no government anymore, there are no rules. Ryker begins to drink his wine. Valentine informs them that Aaron has a gene in his blood that can slowly cure the Rot in the strain of the heart, then goes into detail about it. Ryker takes this in slowly, and asks what's going to happen to Dale. Valentine informs them that Dale will be in massive amounts of pain, so as both a measure to prevent the spread of the disease and to put him out of his misery, they will have to give him euthanasia in a painless death. Aaron seems to understand this fully, Scott's hesistant, but Ryker freaks out arguing that Dale isn't just a dog they can put down, and it should be his choice anyways. Ryker continues arguing even though Valentine isn't really paying attention, that Dale shouldn't have to spend his last days in a hospital slowly dying, especially when he's so young. Valentine finally speaks and says that Ryker couldn't possibly know what Dale wants, and that it's his choice to take the euthanasia or not. Ryker says he knows exactly what Dale wants since they've been friends for years. Aaron pipes up saying that maybe Ryker should calm down, and that perhaps they should just ask Dale what he wants. Ryker calms down but only for a moment. Valentine says they can't ask him as he's under anesthetic and he won't be up for hours. Ryker sits angrily in his chair, and continues to drink his wine. Scott asks what they should do now, Valentine gives them two options. They stay here and continue to discuss, or they could go back to their house and go back to sleep as by this point it's 3AM. Scott stands up to leave, Ryker takes another sip of his drink as Valentine speaks. Ryker asks Valentine if being "Put Down" is what's happening to Dale, shouldn't they do it with Valentine. He says this more as a means to offend Valentine, rather than actually get an answer. Valentine tells Ryker that every day she thinks about having herself put down, every single day. Ryker asks how he can even be sure of that. Valentine says that she thinks about having herself put down every night, not because of her disease however, but because Ryker wasn't the only one who lost a parent to the Rot, meaning that she thinks about dying because of suicide rather than euthanasia. Ryker is taken a back by this, and for a very, very brief moment Ryker and Valentine understand each other. Scott finishes his drink and begins to speak. He asks if in return they'll get anything for blood transfusions of Aaron to Valentine. Valentine tells them that only Aaron will be getting special treatment, but is cut off by Aaron. Aaron tells Valentine that all three-, four of them are a package, whatever Aaron gets, Scott, Ryker, and Dale get. Valentine sighs, being given no choice but agrees. She speaks again. Valentine tellls them that in the morning their house will be switched to an apartment for each of them in downtown, they'll get food stocked in those apartments regularly, Ryker freaks out again, telling Valentine to cancel the apartments, he's taking Dale away from Sacramento. When he tries to leave he's stopped by Lawrence who brings him back inside the office, Valentine tells them that Ryker and Scott can't leave. If they leave Aaron leaves, and she needs Aaron desperately. Scott remarks that that makes them prisoners, Valentine apologizes, but states neither of them really have a choice. End of part of chapter Scott and Ryker watch Dale sleep in a window. He sleeps peacefully. Scott says he doesn't know what he's gonna do without Dale. He's known him since 3rd Grade. Ryker looks sad as well. He doesn't want Dale to go, but he knows that Dale is in pain. Ryker tells Scott that he already watched his adoptive father die in his own arms, as well as most of his other friends, amd he can't mentally handle another person dying. Scott says that Dale is like a brother to him, and after he lost his little sister, he can't lost another sibling. Ryker hugs Scott. Scott tells Ryker that he smells like Coffee. Ryker smiles, but it's half forced. Aaron is standing inside the bathroom, splashing water onto his face. He wipes it off, then dries his hands. He walks out of the bathroom slowly, a little sad. He walks up to Scott and Ryker, and tells them that it's late and they should go home. They go home reluctantly.